


Exclusive

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Married Life, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Oliver, Felicity, and Thea do a photo shoot for a local Fortune 500 magazine calledStrng. Take a behind-the-scenes look into their day, and read about exclusives into their ever-changing and busy lives. Felicity talks Queen BioMed’s merger with Wayne Enterprises and more. For the first time ever, the First Couple of Star City sets the record straight on rumored pregnancy news.





	Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danniiball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniiball/gifts).



> For those asking here's an [ Olicity + Thea Lookbook](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/post/160132994541/exclusive-olicity-thea-lookbook) to get visuals of the looks depicted in this story.

( _Thanks[Basma and Shrishti](https://twitter.com/msdoublebb/status/835440467462483969) for letting me use this awesome photo edit._ )

Oliver strolled alongside Felicity while she and Thea held hands as they entered a palatial estate in Star City fit for the glitz and glam of Hollywood. Their shoes squeaked slightly against a dark hardwood floor.

“Okay, Queens,” an assistant photographer directed with a single resounding hand clap. “You need to be upstairs and head to hair and makeup in five minutes.”

Thea mused with a small nod, “Cool.”

“Remind me again why we’re doing this.” Oliver muttered, clutching Felicity’s hand as Star City’s most famous family ascended the long staircase. “We don’t need the money.”

“True,” Felicity concurred, pointing out. “But it will get the paparazzi off our backs, and this opportunity does give me a chance to talk about the Queen BioMed merger with Wayne Enterprises.”

Her sister-in-law added, “And it’s also good publicity after Verdant’s grand reopening.”

Shutterbugs just had to get a shot of Felicity buying three different pregnancy tests on New Year’s Day during a romantic weekend away in Coast City. They weren’t planning on telling friends and family the big news for another couple months, but plans had to drastically change when those annoying photos leaked by stupid tabloid rags. At the very least _Star City Strng_ Magazine was a reputable publication dedicated to serving those who want to break out in the next Fortune 500 company, or simply business in general.

When the Queen family entered a bedroom transformed into an area for hair, makeup, and wardrobe, Thea and Felicity’s eyes lit up. It was reminiscent of a time when they were a little tipsy at Disneyland after his baby sister’s twenty-third birthday. A stylist conversed with each family member about three looks they wanted for the shoot. Within a half hour, Thea was camera ready barefoot in a red crop top and long cream Maxi skirt with a thigh high slit in order to do her own three page spread by the sprawling rental mansion’s pool and cabana.

Felicity called out, blonde tresses being wrapped around a curling iron, “Have fun!”

“I will if I could keep this badass skirt,” the brunette noted.

Oliver watched his wife, azure eyes lingering on her when she wasn’t looking. Her eyes gently draped shut as one a hairstylist pampered a visibly tired Felicity. Currently, she donned her husband's blue plaid shirt and a thin belt of his to cinch excess fabric at the waist. Also, his beloved Starling Rockets snapback was now in her lap. The only garments she didn’t pilfer from his side of their walk-in closet were her own black leggings and Chanel ankle boots.

“Thievery,” the usually broody guy joked in a cough, making sure Felicity stayed awake.

She surely missed that much needed cup of java every morning.

With one eye open, his wife chimed, “Shut it. You know you love it, Queen.”

“I do.”

“May I say Mrs. Smoak-Queen,” her hairstylist Frederic gushed, marveling over his own work, “You’ve never looked more lovely.”

“Thank you,” his client obliged.

Dimples pooling in his cheeks, her husband mentioned, “I think she looks beautiful in anything.”

Or absolutely nothing at all, although he didn’t dare say that aloud now. Otherwise he’d be bunking with their German Shepard mutt, Lucky, tonight.

Oliver stroked his neatly trimmed goatee before he made his way into wardrobe. Their first photo would be a set up in the study with Felicity and Oliver on a desk. Felicity slipped into a dress that screamed badass C.E.O. from the rooftops. The frock was simply stunning — a comfortable cotton Adelyn Rae design with a subtle lace overlay and a striking shade of magenta. She subsequently stepped into some classic onyx pumps by Jessica Simpson. Oliver donned a navy blue suit that really brought the color of his eyes, a crisp white button up with nary a tie in sight. Polished black Italian leather dress shoes completed his look. Evident by his frown, he seemed like a caged monkey at a zoo. However, Felicity and Thea were absolutely right. This photo shoot and interview would allow the Queen family to share their own stories in their own words.

The couple ambled over to their first location in the study while Thea was chatting it up about Verdant with Samantha. Felicity sat on her haunches in a buttery leather chair while Oliver took his place atop a spacious oak desk. The Queens certainly weren’t fashion models by any means. They didn’t know how to pose or what to do. Initially, both of their bodies and facial expressions were rigid, stiff, and insecure. Their photographer Annie broke the ice with a dirty joke about Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson, hot dogs, and penises. That certainly got Oliver and Felicity to lighten up in no time. Their pearly white smiles were bright, their looks now composed into expressions which suited a beloved mayor and a global mover and shaker who founded her own tech conglomerate.

“You two are gorgeous. I love it!” the photographer, Annie exclaimed, tucking a fried gray strand behind her ear. “Let’s take twenty and move to the next setup.”

The First Couple of Star City did a quick change. Felicity slipped an emerald Needle & Thread Georgette number with tasteful cutouts that exposed a bit of her soon-to-be growing baby bump and strappy purple Gucci heels. Oliver was dressed a bit more casually in a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black Timberlands. The duo each adopted a flamingo-like stance against an exposed brick wall on the stairs, facing each other. Their eyes were nearly stoic, a little intimidating, which definitely showcased their roles as powerful leaders. To Felicity, this scene became rather amusing, and she broke like glass into a fit of giggles.

“You’re so damn tall,” Felicity told her husband, laughing like she was almost surprised to be doing so.

His smile matched hers.

“And?” Oliver inquired expectantly, recalling, “It’s genetics.”

“You big oak tree. You think the baby’s going to be that big?”

“Annie, can we take a break for a minute please?”

Luckily the photographer’s camera was already off Oliver and Felicity. Annie. peered out the window for the final setup of the day.

“I don’t what’s come over me all of a sudden,” Felicity grinned, twisting her wedding band over her ring finger incessantly, “Hormones, maybe?”

“It’s fine, and I think you’re adorable.”

Rolling her eyes, his wife intoned, “You’re not bias at all, aren’t you, my love?”

“Nope,” he offered with wink, kneeling down to plant a chaste kiss on her belly.

At eight weeks along, Felicity was barely showing. However, a little healthy pudginess became recently more prominent than before.

With one more wardrobe change, they ventured to an outdoor sitting area in the backyard. Oliver opted for an all black Tom Ford suit, another white button up, and a black silk neck tie. Or rather Felicity chose that for him, and he nodded his head as a dutiful yes. Happy wife, happy life. Felicity adored her last ensemble so much so she wanted to it home with her — a royal blue Marchesa dress was both easy and elegant.

“Wait, wait,” the couple’s go-to makeup artist Caley interrupted, rushing outside in great haste with some translucent matte powder on a puff pad. But it certainly wasn’t for Felicity.

Felicity chuckled, hand drifting over his bad knee in consolation, “She gotcha, Hon.”

“Baby, this isn’t funny.” Oliver complained, “Cayley, I’m good. I’m good.”

Stippling the powder onto his crinkled forehead, Cayley insisted, “Your T-zone is shiny, Oliver.”

“We can’t have that.” His wife egged on, poking the bear, “Now can we?”

“Exactly.” Cayley agreed, examining her client’s face carefully, “I refuse to have shoddy work featured in a magazine. I’m a professional, dammit.”

“Are you finished yet?”

“Yes, you big baby.”

In most working relationships, one couldn’t joke around like that. Cayley whispered in Felicity’s ear before she touched up her boss’s lipstick. These two ladies had easily become fast friends over what was supposed to be a one time job for a police officers’ benefit gala in Star City. However, the pair hit it off so well that Cayley was Felicity’s go-to girl for fancy events and interviews.

“Smack ‘em,” the petite lady instructed, and with a pop, Felicity did so. “Perfezione.”

Felicity said, “Thanks, my little meatball.”

“You’re welcome, cutie,” replied her friend with a wave

Annie situated the Queens quickly because they were burning daylight and fast. The duo initially sat on a maroon loveseat, ending up on two cobblestone steps at the back entrance. As much as Felicity was annoyed to no end about a countless number of reality shows her mother watched, one of which included the Kardashians. Similar to a Tyra Banks lesson on an umpteenth cycle of _America’s Next Top Model_ , the Queens actually managed to smize (smile with your eyes), For the final session, they sat next to each other. Felicity looped her arm around Oliver’s. Their hips pressed against one another. Rings were on full display.

Thankfully, Annie had some tricks up their sleeve to combat the frustrating gleam from Felicity’s three karat gem and a slew of smaller diamonds on the infinity band.They took a few photos while natural sunlight was still at their disposal. Slowly, the sun dipped into the sky as day transformed into night. Camera clicks fired off and flashes were Felicity’s worst enemy when it came to photo shoots.

“Ah! I literally can’t see a thing,” she remarked, blinking rapidly.

“Ooh boy. Okay?” Oliver wondered, “Annie, did we get it? If not, I think it’s best if we break early for dinner.”

“Hm,” their photographer hummed, glancing back at her assistant director who looked at a gallery of photos, and proceeded to give his boss a thumbs up sign. “We got it, Queenies. With any luck, I think this one might make the cover.”

The digital clock pinged at six. Oliver and Felicity still had the interview portion of the spread to do. Thankfully, they knew the reporter well. Samantha wrote articles for the _Central City Citizen_ as well as freelance work for _Strng_. Despite the clear conflict of interest, seeing as Oliver, Samantha, and Felicity were the Bruce Willis, Demi Moore, and Emma Heming of Star City, it was what William needed in his life. Besides the issue would be a thousand times worse if Cat Grant sent her rudimentary celebrity blogger, Susan Williams. Thea was right when she said that ex of Oliver’s was a total Dragon Lady.

Steaming hot slices of lasagna emerged from the microwave. The crew and glam squad had packed it up early. Now the Queen family relaxed in their civies like any other casual Friday night.

Samantha complemented with a mouthful, “So good!”

“Thank you,” answered her friend with a quick flush adorning his cheeks.

“You made this?” Thea questioned in disbelief, eyebrows raising.

“Yeah.” Felicity vouched, comfortably perched on Oliver’s good knee. “Your brother had Cayley pick his homemade ones and stick them in the fridge here this morning.”

“It still weirds me out that cooking has come so easily to you, Ollie.”

“I know,” Samantha agreed with a reverent nod, “This from the guy who could barely make pre-packaged Ramen at Starling U.”

“Hey, you used to eat it, Sam.”

“Because I liked you, Oliver. But now I see that Chris can make Ramen into a gourmet meal, if he wanted to,” his ex mused, adjusting the engagement ring on her finger.

Regardless of how their romantic relationship fizzled, Oliver and Samantha were great friends. How could they not be? They were each others’ college sweethearts for two years, no matter how many drunken attempts Laurel Lance made to sleep with him. Oliver was always committed and faithful. As a result of that, right before Oliver was forced to spend his formative years as a man on a Hellish island, they had a beautiful son together, who Felicity loved like her own. Even Felicity and Samantha formed their own friendship in time. It was helpful to lean on each other, especially when Oliver was being his usual self— sports crazy and overprotective of them as Hell.

Felicity interjected in agreement, “Chris is a magician with beef and noodles.”

“See?” Samantha said with an emphatic hand gesture.

The blended family ate until there was absolutely nothing left in their plates. Oliver’s lasagna had the perfect ratio of meat, sauce, cheese, and pasta.

With a rather loud belch, Thea bid, “Alright. I just wanted to stay for the food, but my old ball and chain’s waiting for me with some red wine and chocolate. We’ve got some celebrating to do.”

“Your anniversary isn't ‘til October,” her brother recalled.

Tapping his shoulder, Felicity clarified in a low whisper, “Not that anniversary, Oliver.”

Thea looked down at her sneakers with a smile creasing her lips. Samantha’s mouth ticked up as well. Oh, he got it now, although now Oliver wished he hadn’t.

Palming his face, Oliver cringed, “Please just forget I asked.”

“Sorry, Ollie.” Thea obliged, drawing out a “Bye.”

“Drive safe,” Samantha requested as Thea exited.

“Mmmhm,” her friend continued, “And say hi to Roy for us.”

Noting the dirty dishes, Felicity surmised, “It’d be rude of us just to leave these here.”

“We’ll do the dishes,” her husband assured, suggesting, “Why don’t you go relax over there?”

Felicity plopped on the couch with the latest issue of _Wired_ , stroking her belly absentmindedly. God, she couldn’t wait for what was to come, feeling the first kick, finding out their baby’s gender, meeting this undoubtedly wonderful little human being who was going to change their lives forever. Water sloshed, and a short while later, ramekins and utensils were tucked away in their rightful places.

“Okay,” Samantha announced, heading over to the living room with Oliver in tow. “Let’s do this.”

Immediately, Felicity straightened up like a student whose teacher promptly walked into the classroom. Her body adopted perfect posture, regardless of her aching back.

“No, no, sit as you were,” her friend reassured. “Come on, we’re all friends here.”

Felicity mouthed, “Thank you.”

Oliver lifted Felicity onto his lap, hands kneading over the small of her back through his plaid shirt. Samantha fished out a digital audio recorder, pen, paper from her purse, and she had her phone handy as a backup.

Scrolling through her questions, Samantha’s teeth dug into her lower lip. Finally, she found the right set of notes.

“Sorry, I have to be all formal reporter.” Samantha began, “So I hear you both have exciting news to share. Where would you two like to start?”

“Hm… Well,” Felicity thought for a moment, “I’m very proud to announce Queen BioMedical’s merger with Wayne Enterprises.”

“That’s very exciting. How did that plan come about?”

“Bruce Wayne first approached me with an idea at a charity event in Gotham, and a year and a half later, here we are.”

“Was it a spur of the moment conversation, or had you two met before?”

Oh, she could definitely say that in front of Samantha since she was very well aware of their hero work and connection to another masked vigilante who protected his own city. However, she had to go with their safety net answer for a very public interview.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Felicity mentioned, “We met once before at an auction in Star City.”

One that was so very rudely interrupted by the Royal Flush Gang. Thankfully, the Green Arrow and Batman were easily able to thwart that wretched family’s jewel heist. That was not a lie, but they certainly couldn’t share the whole truth.

“And what do you hope to accomplish with this new merger?”

“Bruce and I combined forces and well, let’s be honest, our money in order to revolutionize the medical technology world for the better. In the next year, our projections show, we can mass market an astounding biostimulant chip developed by a brilliant friend and coworker of mine, Mr. Curtis Holt. It’s guaranteed to transform the idea of what paralysis treatment once was. We also have plans to improve diabetes monitors, so patients can track those crucial numbers on their smart phones. We hope to improve prosthetics for all amputees, and an adapted steering for patrons who use wheelchairs. It’s all a part of my five year plan.”

“That’s wonderful. You’re really taking charge.”

Pressing a wet kiss to his wife’s cheek, Oliver teased, “Who needs Bruce Wayne?”

Seriously, the guy traipsed on rooftops in a bat suit with a cape of all things. Yet his alter ego, rich billionaire playboy was a huge flirt with any woman — even Felicity. Now Oliver knew Felicity would never ever cheat on him. But the fact that Bat Boy made her giggle, and how charming she thought he was annoyed Oliver to no end.

“Honey,” his wife chided, stressing his role, “Bruce is an excellent business partner.”

Changing the subject to avoid refereeing a marital spat between her two friends, the reporter queried, “As I know first-hand, you both have been though a lot of life changes personally and professionally, what’s your favorite part of being the respective mayor and C.E.O. of a vastly successful tech conglomerate?”

“Helping people.” Oliver answered, elaborating, “It makes everything we do worthwhile. It’s more than just passing laws, signing papers, and developing equipment. With both of our jobs, we really get a chance to help those in need. But I can only speak for myself — not for my beautiful wife.”

“No, no.” Felicity promised, emitting a breathy laugh, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I actually think you’re right, Honey, and I agree.”

“Wow!” Oliver exclaimed, joking, "A ‘you’re right, Honey and I agree.’ Sam, can you text me that recording?”

“No.”

“Yes,” the blonde cheered, doing her signature fist pump, “I knew there was a reason we get along so well.”

“What are friends for, Felicity? So what would you say is the most difficult part of your job?”

“Long hours, but the end result is worth it.” Oliver continued.

Felicity added, “Uh-huh.”

“And what advice would you two give to those who are looking for their first big break in the business world?”

Oliver recited his favorite Russian proverb, which in English translated to “If a shark does not swim, it drowns.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Her ex spoke from his own life experience, “Always keep trying. If you don’t try new things, you don’t learn anything. It’s important to learn and evolve to be successful in anything — not just business or politics.”

“I think that’s something we’ve both learned very well over the past six years.” Felicity advised. “I also think it’s imperative to really be involved and passionate about your business. I graduated from MIT, but I certainly don’t have an M.B.A., business was something I had to learn from people I trust. But I love and am passionate about it because of the people we serve each and every single day.”

Scouring her notes, Samantha prompted, “So we’ve covered the work side of life. Is there anything personal, you and Felicity would like to share? Because there are some recent photos that surfaced, It’s your choice, but on the record, do you have news on the personal front?”

Samantha mouthed a silent apology. They knew this question was coming. It was the whole point of this interview.

“Our friends and family knew a little earlier than we planned to tell this, but yes, I am pregnant.” Felicity answered with a radiant smile as Oliver caressed her belly.

Their friend asked, “And how are you feeling? Any morning sickness, cravings? How far along are you?”

“No cravings yet. I have an app on my Q-Phone that tracks my pregnancy week-by-week. So I can say our baby is developing like this and he or she is the size of this fruit, but I’m going to keep that one for myself. We have to keep some things private.” replied Felicity with an almost manic laugh. “Okay, here’s the thing, mother-to-mother, ‘morning sickness’ is a total misnomer because mine comes in waves at night.”

They all knew Baby Queen was currently the size of cranberry bean, but Oliver and Felicity agreed not to divulge that much.

“I was the same way with William.”

Felicity smacked Oliver’s chest playfully, yet hard.

“Ow!” Her husband whined, pinning Felicity with a fiery glare, “What was that for?”

“You did this to us,” his wife quipped humorously.

“Felicity, Honey, I may have gotten a D in biology, but I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works. And you, are you recording this still, Sam?”

With a giggle, she swore, “That one can stay off the record. I promise. Before we wrap it up. For those afraid of change, how has life changed for you and how are you dealing with it?”

Felicity started, “For me, sometimes it feels like nothing has changed, and I know that sounds odd, but let me explain what I mean by that. Oliver and I got married last December, and after the honeymoon, we sunk so easily back into our daily lives. Why? Because we’ve lived together before. Because this was meant to be for us, and we’ve talked about expanding our family, so it’s nice no matter how crazy life gets, this is our new normal.”

“And from my perspective, everything has changed for the better. I love being married, and I already love being a dad. But this is a huge change that happened a little earlier than we planned. But I look forward to it. I’m happy, and sometimes I think my mouth may have trouble forming those words. After what we’ve both been through in the past six years, I can actually say that and mean it.”

Samantha summed up, “And you both know this last question since we go around the table every Sunday, what would you say is the peak and pit of your day?”

With a finger on her chin, her friend listed, “I can check it off in about two words. The pit: Vomit. The peak: Lasagna. My guy is a wizard in the kitchen.”

“Aw, thanks, Baby.” Oliver concluded. “The pit: having to wear some makeup. I don’t know why people do it. Sorry, Cayley. The peak: spending time with a few people I love.”

Cheesy, but true. The trip wrapped up the interview with hugs, kisses, and pleasantries. Oliver drove home over a long winding road back to their penthouse. Felicity fell asleep while reclined in the passenger seat. As he lifted his sleeping wife to their front door, Oliver realized in this very moment, he had everything he’d ever wanted. No matter the villains he faced, his wife, son, and baby was his reason to never stop fighting. By no means was Oliver perfect. But now he was the husband Felicity deserved, the father William and his sibling needed, the brother Thea always expected, the hero that citizens of Star City looked up to, and the man who made his father proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
